Bloons Wiki:User templates
A (or User Template) is something that is placed on your userpage to describe yourself in some way. Here you can find a list of userboxes available for Bloons Wiki. (This page can be found under '''Userboxes' of the Miscellaneous tab of the Bloons Wiki navigation bar.) Important Notes *On this page, user templates (userboxes) are mostly shown in their generic form only, however many of the '''userboxes can be customized via parameters': . If you open any link under the Code of template column in the tables below, you will see more information how to use the corresponding template include its parameters available. *A parameter marked by the < and the > characters (e.g. ) only refers to a label of the parameter. Thus, it should be replaced it by a real value when adding ther userbox to your (without the < and the > characters). *:Example: *:You want to use a template on your userpage and you are rank 62 in BTD4. The template says: , so you put a code to your userpage. *If you want to add any code to your userpage, for example you want to copy & paste a code from this page, then it is recommended to switch your userpage to the Source mode while editing, before you paste/add the code to the page. *If you choose your gender in '' '' (My Info → Basic information → My gender), userboxes will recognize it only if the userbox is put to your userpage (so don't expect to see the result on this page) Formatting/grouping of userboxes Typical usage with unwanted side effect If you want to use more userboxes together, you can do it as following: The userboxes are grouped together automatically (number of columns depends on your screen resolution). However, the automatic grouping have an unwanted effect for any text that follows the userboxes: Correct formatting To prevent the problem above, you can use the following code: or The text that should be below the userboxes is really below them. Different people may use a different screen resolution, so it can look for example as this: Additional formatting with block of userboxes Alternatively, the template can be used to achieve the correct layout: The main advantage of this solution is that it allows additional formatting (especially if you are familiar with CSS). See Template:Block of userboxes for details. Game Related These userboxes are related to Bloons Games and Bloons TD Games: Customizing You can also customize the game related userboxes with rating: *1 – dislike *2 – like *3 – love Towers More info on Template:User Tower… Note: For BTD5 tower icons, use Template:User Tower BTD5 instead. Specialty Buildings More info on Template:User Specialty… More info on Template:User owns Specialty… Bloons Wiki / User related These userboxes are related to your person, Bloons Wiki or your web surfing & gaming in general: Bloons Trivia Game Monkey Race Custom userbox This is a custom userbox. You can fill in any text you like, and/or any custom picture. This userbox can be also redesigned completely with most of parameters of a generic userbox. More info on Template:User Custom… Create new userbox Please, if you plan to state anything not usable for most of the community ("This user likes parrots", "This user wants to be a brain surgeon", …), then use the option I want to create my personal userbox (which uses User: namespace under your userpage instead of Template: namespace for public templates). You can also use a custom userbox on your userpage, especially if you are not experienced with . I want to create my personal userbox= First enter the full title of the template's name into the box (i.e. Special:Mypage/My userbox), then click the "Create userbox" button. Special:Mypage will be replaced by User: automatically, so keep the format of the name like Special:Mypage/foo for User: /foo. default=Special:Mypage/ preload=Template:Userbox/Personal editintro=Template:Userbox/intro buttonlabel=Create userbox |-| I want to create a userbox for Bloons Wiki= First enter the full title of the template's name into the box (i.e. Template:User foo), then click the "Create userbox" button. ;Basic userbox :Create a basic userbox without parameters, such as: , , default=Template:User preload=Template:Userbox/Standard editintro=Template:Userbox/intro buttonlabel=Create userbox ;Game related userbox with rating :Create a userbox like "This user likes/dislikes/loves some game" where people can show their relation to the particular game by values 1-3, such as: , , default=Template:User preload=Template:Userbox/GameRelated editintro=Template:Userbox/intro buttonlabel=Create userbox ;Currency/score userbox :Create a userbox like "This user has a certain amount/value of some currency/score", such as: , , default=Template:User preload=Template:Userbox/NumberOfSomething editintro=Template:Userbox/intro buttonlabel=Create userbox ---- Category:User templates